Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) is a globally popular lethal infectious disease caused by Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV). HIV is a RNA virus, which destroys the immune system in human by infecting immunocytes in human and leads to complete loss of immune function in human, so that patients die of diseases caused by a variety of infections. Based on different drug targets involved in the replication of HIV virus, almost 30 anti-HIV drugs have been developed successfully by far. Said drugs can be divided into 5 classes depending on mechanism of action, i.e. Nucleoside Reverse Transcriptase Inhibitors (NRTIs), Non-Nucleoside Reverse Transcriptase Inhibitors (NNRTIs), Protease Inhibitors (PIs), fusion inhibitors (Enfuvirtide) and entry inhibitors (Maraviroc). There are already 5 commercially available NNRTIs, which use HIV reverse transcriptase as target, i.e. Nevirapine, Delavirdine, Efavirenz, Entravine (TMC125), and Rilpivirine (TMC278). Drugs of this class is non-competitive inhibitors, has superiority with respect to high efficiency, low toxicity and good synergistic effect with other classes of anti-HIV drugs, and play an important role in anti-HIV combination therapy (HAART). Since variation constantly occurs in HIV virus due to action of drugs, new drug-resistant viral strains appear continuously, which is the main problem of anti-HIV drugs. Therefore, it is very necessary and extremely urgent to look for and develop novel anti-HIV drugs having strong inhibitory activity against drug-resistant viruses.